Blog użytkownika:Purple Springy/Podróż Vincenta
Spotkanie ze znajomą Kiedy dolecieliśmy do RPA pierwszym punktem naszej podróży były Smocze Góry. Sama podróż była spokojna, ale przez cały czas myślałem o Shadow. Byłem na nią wściekły. Przecierz to nie była moja wina, że Springtrap zrobił co zrobił. Sam chciał, a z resztą co mnie to teraz mam inne zajęcie. Zatrzymaliśmy się w hotelu Mont Aux Sources. Następnego dnia po przyjeździe wyruszyliśmy w dziksze rejony gór -Kochanie długo jeszcze? -zaczeła gdakać Chicka -Nie wiem i nie mów do mnie ,,kochanie,, -Oooo dlaczego? -A jak myślisz? -Um... nie wiem Przewróciłem tylko oczami i szliśmy dalej. G.Freddy szedł trochę z tyłu, ale mieliśmy go w zasięgu wzroku. Jednak jak by Chicka mogła się zgubić... mniejsza. W końcu znaleźliśmy jakąś jaskinię. Byliśmy zmęczeni więc postanowiliśmy odpocząć. W pewnym momęcie usłyszałem głośny ryk. Przypominał trochę Szczerbatka z filmu ,,Jak wytresować smoka,,... Kiedy wstałem przed jaskiną stanęła jakaś dziewczyna. Brunetka o szaro niebieskich oczach. Ubrana była w skórę z jakiegoś zwierzęcia, na plecach miała zanikające nietoperze skrzydła, a na szyi miała jakiś naszyjnik. Za nim co kolwiek powiedzieliśm podeszła do nas i warknęła -CO ROBICIE W MOJEJ JASKINI! -Chcieliśmy odpocząć -zaczął G.Freddy jednak jej to nie interesowało -Grrrrrr! To mój dom i nie chcę aby... -Jak masz na imię? -zapytałem jak gdyby nigdy nic, spojrzał na mnie zdezoriętowana a G.Freddy strzelił facepalma -Umm... jestem Julka, choć większość ludzi z mojego starego ,,zakonu,, mówiła mi Shaline (kradnę wasze imiona) -Zakonu? -Tak, a wy jak macie na imię? -Ta d*iwka znaczy blondyna to Chicka -Cześć :3 -A ten blądyn to Golden Freddy, choć my mówimy do niego G.Freddy -ten tylko pomachał do niej -I ja Vincent -Vincent!? -zapytała tak jak by ujrzała starego przyjaciela i skoczyła na mnie tak, że mnie przewróciła -Pamiętasz mnie? -Um tak średnio -To może ja i Chicka zostawimy was samych -powiedział G.Freddy i pociągną ją za sobą, choć się wyrywała -Doobra, mniejsza musisz mnie kojarzyć Rozejrzałem się jeszcze chwilę by upewnić się że sobie poszli -Jasne że cię pamiętam Shaline! Jak życie? Co podpowie s... Byłem zaskoczony Shaline się zmieniła. Kiedy ją ostatni raz widziałem nasz ,,zakon,, um... mniejsza. Teraz kontrolowała swoje zdolności i tak samo jak kiedyś wyglądała pię... fajnie miałem na myśli fajnie... -Wszystko u mnie dobrze, a u ciebie? -Wszystko ok -Hehe jak zwykle skryty... Tak długo cię nie widziałam! -przed chwilą wstałem ale odrazu po tym mnie przytuliła -Muszę przyznać bardzo tęskniłem Pierwszy raz spotkałem Shaline kiedy dołączałem do ,,zakonu,,. Pomagała mi, bo Psycho ciągle mósiała chodzić i zajmować się jakimiś tajnymi sprawami dla szefa. Nie byłem zbyt lubiany przez większość członków. W pewnym momęcie usłyszałem Chicke. Rozmawiała o czymś z G.Freddym, ale to mnie mało interesowało teraz liczyła się... znaczy ten tego no. Razem z Shaline naszykowaliśmy kilka posłań, albowiem razem z resztą (sam, ale cii) ustanowiliśmy, że zostaniemy u niej na dłuższy czas. Zaskoczyło mnie że od kiedy zacząłem rozmawiać z Julką Chicka się odemnie odczepiła -Vinc, a dokładnie to kiedy wracacie do domu? -Po pierwsze mamy jeszcze kilkanaście dni, a po drugie nie jedziesz z nami? -W sensie ja? -zaświeciłysię jej oczy przytaknąłem -Jasne! Ale po co? -Mamy zamiar odbudować ,,zakon,, -Przepraszam że wam przerywam, ale co to za almulet na twojej szyi? -zapytała Chicka -To jest Klucz Nilu, a ty Vinc masz swój symbol? -trochę się zaskoczyłem, fakt miałem go ale nie chciałem aby reszta wiedziała że go noszę, ale jak mus to mus -Jasne -po tych słowach pokazałem amulet Kot Bastet, a Shaline się uśmiechnęła -Niedługo zapadnie zmierzch więc radzę się wam kłaść Kiedy zasypiałem nie mogłem przestać myśleć o Shaline, muszę to przyznać bardzo ją lubię (bardziej niż kogo kolwiek), ale ostatecznie zasnąłem Wara od niej! Kiedy wstałem byłem zaskoczony, ale mile zaskoczony. Shaline spała przytulona do mnie (może to dlatego tak dobrze mi się spało?). Jednak musiałem ją obudzić, a szkoda bo wyglądała wręcz słodko -Shaline wstawaj -powiedziałem delikatnie trzęsąc jej ramieniem, kiedy zaczęła się ruszać cicho powiedziała -Shade już wstaję -powoli się podniosła z uśmiechem i rozejrzała się rozmarzonym spojrzeniem po jaskini. Szybko jednak jej wyraz twarzy się zmienił, a jej oczy zwężyły się niesłychanie. Z delikatnym warknięciem wybiegła z jaskini i zamieniła się w smoka. - Co się jej stało? -Chicka zerwała się i spojrzała na mnie z zaskoczeniem -Nie wiem, ale wydaje mi się że tęski za Shade -Kim ona jest? -zapytał G.Freddy -Shade jest... -nie zdążyłem dokończyć, bo Shalin wleciała do jaskini z elandem i położyła go obok miejsca na ognisko -Vinc mógłbyś -zapytała kładąc się na podłodze -Jasne tylko daj ognia -wiedziałem o co chodzi, tylko trzeba by rozpalić ognisko, a Shaline jest w tym dobra Kiwnęła głową i rozpaliła ogień (nie muszę tłumaczyć jak), po czym zmieniła się w człowieka. Oparła się o ścianę i zasnęła. Okryłem ją jakimś kocem i zabrałem się do przygotowywania jedzenia. Kiedy wstała wszystko było już gotowe, wszyscy zabraliśmy się do jedzenia. Po naszej uczcie sporo szczątków zostało, ale to nie był problem bo Shaline w chwilę je spaliła. Spojrzała na wyjście jaskini, a potem na nas -Macie ochotę na małą wycieczkę? -zapytała z uśmiechem, a my tylko przytakneliśmy Przemieniła się w smoka, nie była jakiś ogromnych rozmiarów więc mogła swobodnie prowadzić nas po górach i latać nad nami. Bawiła się to w powietrzu, to goniąc dla zabawy jakiegoś gryzonia. Przypominały mi się stare czasy jak mieszkaliśmy w ,,zakonie,, niestety tylko pierwsze miesiące jego trwania wspominam pozytywnie, jak każdy z nas. W pewnym momęcie usłyszeliśmy głośny ryk, a Shaline wylądowała obok mnie -Powinniśmy się zbierać -powiedziała z powagą Ale było na to nie co za późno, bo trochę większy smok złapał Shaline w przednie łapy. Starała się wydostać lecz nic z tego. Przeraziłem się nie na żarty, ale ogarnęło mnie jeszcze jedno uczucie. Wściekłość. Nie mogłem pozwolić aby ktoś tak ją traktował. Po pierwsze była kiedyś członkiem ,,zakonu,, a po drugie i NAJwarzniejsze byłem w niej zakochany (zapomnijcie że to powiedziałem). Oczy zaczły mi czerwienią teraz chciałem zrobić jedno dorwać tego p*eprzonego s*urwiela! Raz latał wysoko, by potem się zbliżyć do ziemi i obserwować reakcję Shaline. Kiedy właśnie zrobił taki manewr zrobiłem coś głupiego. Podbiegłem i złapałem tego s*urwysyna za ogon. Trochę przeszkodziłem mu więc rzucił Shaline o ziemię i starał się mnie dorwać zębami. Długo tak lataliśmy w powietrzu, ale wiedziałem gdzie smoki mają swoje czułe punkty w jego wypadku były to zdarte łuski na brzuchu. Rzuciłem się w tamto miejsce i wbiłem tam nóż (zawsze noszę przy sobie jakąś broń). Kiedy spadliśmy na ziemię byłem cały we krwi, ale długo nie trzymałem się na nogach. Kiedy Shaline do mnie podbiegła zemdlałem... Moje odczucia i koniec podróży Kiedy się obudziłem byłem w jaskini, nieco głębiej przy źródle. Shaline siedziała obok i odwiązywała moje liczne zadrapania. Byłem w dużej mierze obmyty z krwi, a na środku jaskini leżał wielki smok -Vincent! -krzyknęła Shaline i przytuliła mnie mocno -Bałam się że coś ci się stało -Ty się bałaś? To pomyśl co ja czułem. Kim był ten smok? -To długa historia -Mów -Shaline spojrzała na mnie i spojrzała w dół -Więc... jak pamiętasz niegdyś wrogiem naszego ,,zakonu,, był Cornoctis . Ten smok był jego synem nazywał się Felcor. Chciał się zemścić -Niby czemu na tobie? My wszyscy pozbyliśmy się jego ojca -Tak, ale ja byłam najbliżej i sama jestem smokiem Shaline spojrzała w dół po czym wstała -Vinc myślisz że to dobry pomysł aby odbudować ,,zakon,,? -Jestem pewien -A pamiętasz kim był nasz szef? -Um... no tak jakby... -Powinnam się przygotowywać do wyjazdu -powiedziała smutnym głosem, bardzo było mi jej szkoda -Shaline -odwróciła się, a z jej oczu płyneły łzy. Przytuliłem ją -Nie masz się czym martwić -Wiem, ale co jeśli to będzie katastrofa? -Nie będzie, zobaczysz że wszystko się ułoży -spojrzałem na nią -Jeśli chodzi o wyjazd to jak animatrony się zgodzą to możemy się przenieść z hotelu do jaskini, a potem wyjechać Shaline pokiwała głową i delikatnie się uśmiechnęła. Póściłem ją i poszedłem do reszty. Zgodzili się bez marudzenia. Kiedy znieśliśmy nasze rzeczy, Julka czekała przy rozpalonym ognisku. Przez następne dni naszego wyjazdu zwiedzaliśmy góry, a ja i Shaline zbliżyliśmy się do siebie uczuciowo i teraz bez żadnego ale mogę powiedzieć: KOCHAM CIĘ SHALINE!!! <3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach